Il faut que tu me pardonnes
by lirinchan
Summary: Sur le couple McDanno, mais c'est une deathfic, la mort séparant notre petit couple de cette série... Rating M car Death fic
1. Chapter 1

Il faut que tu me pardonnes

Danny ouvrit difficilement les yeux, essayant de résister au mal de crâne qui ne lui demandait qu'une seule chose : Sombrer de nouveau. Il souffrait de partout et entendit beaucoup de bruits mais ceux ci semblaient étouffés, confus et lointains. Les souvenirs lui revinrent un peu en mémoire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était en costume de cérémonie.

Flash back :

Il avait noué sa cravate d'un geste rapide et avec un soin méticuleux, repoussant d'un geste de main la énième proposition de son fiancé de se mettre en robe pour leur mariage. Il sourit en apercevant le regard malicieux que cette image mentale semblait inspiré au brun et promit de faire un effort pour leur lune de miel ce qui fit s'élargir davantage le sourire du SEAL, qui rétorqua qu'a ce moment, elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire en concert et se dirigèrent vers la voiture dont le navy pris comme d'habitude, les commandes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la plage, où les invités, peu nombreux, les attendaient pour la cérémonie. Il y' avait notamment Chin, Kono,Max, Kamekona, mais aussi la petite Grace, qui avait été amené par les hawaïens, sa mère ne pouvant assister à l'événement. On avait aussi pu compter sur la présence de Mary Ann.

Tous regardèrent les futurs mariés se diriger vers l'autel, et prêter serment de fidélité et d'amour à l'autre. A la surprise générale, ce fut le brun, pris d'émotion, dont la voix trembla le plus en regardant le prêtre tandis qu'il disait « oui »... avant de se jeter dans les bras de son petit blond et de l'embrasser follement, sous les applaudissements de tout ceux qui était présent. Puis ce fut les félicitations, les accolades, les deux jeunes mariés réussissant parfois à se retrouvé le temps d'un baiser.

Un repas fut servit sur la plage, et les festivités durèrent jusqu'en début de soirée, où on commença tout doucement à rentrer, alors que Steven et Danny discutaient avec les deux cousins de leur futur voyage de noce, n'étant pas encore tout à fait d'accord sur la destination.

Puis voyant que Grace baillait de plus en plus, le blond intima d'un regard à son compagnon de rentrer. Celui ci accepta, et Chin leur proposa même de prendre Grace dans sa voiture, afin qu'il puisse enfin se parler tranquillement, ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé depuis qu'il était officiellement marié. Ils le remercièrent, reconnaissant, et ils partirent donc, la voiture des cousins suivraient celle des deux tourteaux pour déposer la petite chez eux.

Ce fut dans celle ci que Steeve se laissa aller pour la première fois, soupirant de fatigue mais laissant un sourire heureux s'étaler sur son visage : Il avait un mari de rêve, des amis qui faisaient tout pour qu'ils aient des moments d'intimités, ce qui n'est pas forcément toujours possible avec un enfant, même aussi gentille que pouvait l'être Grace... Il regarda son lieutenant droit dans ses yeux bleus, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut tendre et long, et il fut rompu par le SEAL qui ne voulait pas trop faire attendre son collègue. Il démarra la camaro et s'éloigna de la plage.

Fin du flash back :

Le père de famille sentait qu'on lui effleurait doucement le visage, et se tourna, son regard rencontrant celui épuisé, de son époux. Ils se regardèrent longuement, avant que le capitaine de corvette ne murmure à voix basse :

« Il.. faut... que tu... me pardonnes... »

C'est à ce moment là uniquement que Daniel comprit où il était. C'était la voiture, sauf que celle ci était renversé, le roues se retrouvant au dessus. Ils avaient eu un accident de circulation, et la brutalité du choc revint en tête du blond, qui sentit également la douleur l'envahir. Et Steven venait en tant que conducteur de s'accuser de tout cela. Il le regarda, et ne put contrôler un hoquet de peur lorsqu'il lui dit que rien n'était sa faute, et qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Leur mains se rejoignirent et s'étreignirent doucement.

C'est à ce moment que les bruits que Williams entendait depuis le début se firent plus précis, et il entendit vaguement que l'on prononçait son nom. Il tourna la tête de l'autre coté et rencontra le visage au contour légèrement indécis de Chin. Celui ci lui demanda si il pouvait se sortir de la voiture, et le blond tenta un mouvement. Il récupéra de la douleur, mais fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

« Alors sors, je vais t'aider, proposa le subordonné »

« Non, je veux sortir avec Steven... » rétorqua le blond

« Il va devoir attendre les secours, mais toi tu n'es pas bloqué alors... »

Le blond ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et tourna la tête pour voir avec horreur que l'une des deux jambes de Steven était traversé de part en part par un bout de taule, qui semblait effectivement difficile de sortir sans un matériel et sans l'expérience adéquat. Il sentit la main de son mari serrer la sienne, comme pour le rassurer et lui dire de ne pas regarder ce spectacle si peu engageant. Le blond déglutit, et se retourna vers son deuxième collègue, mais chaque geste de sa caboche lui amenait un tournis de plus en plus fort. Il dit alors :

« Je peux attendre les secours avec lui, dans la voiture. »

Le hawaïen regarda alors McGarret dans les yeux, un regard que le lieutenant ne comprit pas, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Cet échange muet ne dura que quelques instants avant que tout doucement, le SEAL ne lâche la main de son époux. Celui ci ouvrit grand des yeux ahuris, comprenant où les deux autres voulaient en venir, il se tourna une dernière voix vers son mari en rugissant :

« Et qu'est ce que tu fous ! Pourquoi tu me lâche ? Et Steve ! On s'est battu pour avoir ce mariage et être ensemble, alors me laisse pas babe ! »

Mais en disant ses paroles, il se sentit happé loin de celui qu'il aimait, on l'amenait vers l'extérieur du véhicule. Il se mit à se débattre, mais la force qui lui entourait à présent le corps était trop forte : Steven s'éloignait de lui. Celui ci eut un sourire tendre, avant de former sur ses lèvres le mot « pardon. » Puis il disparu dans l'obscurité de la voiture.

Danny donnait de furieux coup de poing et de pied, mais blessé, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Chin et Kamekona qui le sortirent du véhicule et l'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres. Il se débattit encore mais son collègue le plaqua avant de lui dire :

« Ecoute moi Daniel bon sang ! Normalement on pas le droit de sortir quelqu'un de blessé d'un véhicule mais on l'a fait parce que les secours n'arriveront pas à temps ! Danny ! y'a le feu, et votre moteur pisse l'essence, tu ne comprend pas ?! Dans quelques minutes, il n'y aura plus... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la camaro explosait sous leurs yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le blond durant quelques secondes, le temps que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et de douleur... Il gémit puis hurla, se débattant à nouveau pour rejoindre le brasier :

« Steeve, Steeve, STEVEN ! »

le lieutenant se réveilla en sueur dans son lit et chercha à ses cotés une présence qui n'y était plus depuis cette date là. Voilà, un an qu'il était marié, un an qu'il était veuf. Le jour où leur bonheur semblait commencer, où il l'avait touché à bout de doigt, tout avait été brisé. Souvent, il cauchemardait de cette nuit, les sanglots l'étreignaient, seul dans ce grand lit vide...

Il avait découvert tout de suite après sa mort que le brun avait laissé un testament, qui donnait à Danny si il le désirait, toutes ses possessions matérielles et avec l'accord du gouverneur, le commandement de l'unité. La démarche d'une homme au m étier dangereux qui sait que chaque jour peut être le dernier...

Le blond avait accepté de vivre dans la maison, en souvenir de ce qu'elle représentait pour le navy, de tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dedans et surtout pour sa fille, car cet habitat représentait un endroit idéal pour elle, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait accepté d'emménager avec Steven dedans.

Il avait eu du mal à reprendre une vie normal après cette nuit, et il avait eu de nombreux passage à vide, ne pouvant même plus s'occuper de Grace à certain moment... Il avait avec le temps récupéré un peu de stabilité, mais la douleur était toujours aussi forte dès qu'il pensait à lui.

Il gardait le souvenir de son Steeve, lui demandant pardon dans la voiture, alors qu'un procès avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'accident et donc de la souffrance et des blessure du blond, ni d'avoir risqué sa vie. Il était mort en se croyant coupable, en se maudissant sans doute d'avoir pris le volant cette nuit là, ce qui laissait à leur séparation un goût encore plus amer.

Fou de douleur et de rage, Daniel lança son poing dans le mur et sentit les sanglots revenir. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Chin de l'avoir sauvé, il savait que c'était le navy qui lui avait demandé lors de leur échange de regard, le brun même immobilisé, avait réussi à le protéger... Et puis il avait des devoirs, celui de s'occuper de sa fille... Mais il n'était plus rien sans cet homme. Comment pourrait t'il survivre sans son amour ? Et comment vivre avec cette douleur qui le brisait en deux ?

Fin


	2. Chapter 2: Réponses aux reviews

Bonjour!

Voici une réponse aux reviews !

Selienna: Merci ! Oui je te l'accorde, c'est injuste !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Ouais je sais, c'est vache désolé! Contente qu'elle t'ai plu !

Lulu59: Ouahhh désolé Lulu ! Oui il le faut XD D'ailleurs si tu la poste sur , tiens moi au courant ! On se recroise bientôt !

Lucie: Merci de tes compliments, il me touchent beaucoup ! Heureuse que la fiction t'ai plu !

Vaughn'girl 59: Ouahhh, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Merci pour le compliments, heureuse que la lecture soit plaisante!

Anonymme: Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, mais contente que l'émotiopn soit passé ! :)

DinozzoGirl: Merci !

Si y'a d'autres reviews, je les mettrais ici aussi !


End file.
